Piraten van Fairy Tail
by Milly1903
Summary: Verhaal van Pirates Of The Caribbean, maar met de personages van Fairy Tail. De smid Natsu Dragneel werkt samen met "kapitein" Gray Fullbuster om zijn geliefde te redden van Gajeel Redfox, de kapitein van de ondoden en een oude rivaal van Gray.
1. hoofdstuk 1

**Jongen overboord**

Boven het geluid van de walsende golven en de krijsende wind klonk er een zoete stem, die werd mee gedragen over het wiegende water, maar gedempt werd door de dichte spokerige mist. Een mist zo dik, dat hij moest openbreken om het elegante marineschip door te laten, het schip waar de stem lokte naar de omgeven liggende zielen verdwaald op zee. De gevleugelde maagd op de voorkant van het schip toonde trots de richting van het schip aan, als een belofte aan het tuig op de zee dat het schip ging winnen.

De klanken van het lied reikten tot ver, maar weinigen hoorden de betekenis achter de woorden. Een lied dat een ode was aan de piratenheren die de zeeën en alles wat er in leefden in hun macht hadden. Een lied dat de piraten lokten.

En het zoete stemmetje, afkomstig van een adellijk meisje, wist niets van de gruwelen die haar woorden meedroegen, want zelf was ze zo onschuldig als een lam met gouden lokken en een porseleinen huid, gehuld in de duurste gewaden. Niets wetend van de gevaren en moeilijkheden van het leven. Het enigste wat ze miste was de liefde van haar moeder.

Het meisje bleef met een vaste stem en rechte rug zingen, terwijl ze over de zee keek, alsof het van haar was. Alsof ze nu alles bezat, en geen angst meer moest tonen.

Een ruwe en grote hand omsloot zich rond haar smalle pezige schouder. Het meisje stopte onmiddellijk met zingen terwijl ze met onschuldige ogen naar de man die boven haar hing keek.

"Stil zijn, juffie. Vervloekte piraten zeilen op deze zeeën, je wilt ze toch niet naar ons toe trekken? Wil je?" Sprak hij met een zachte bijna fluisterde stem, bang dat hij de piraten zou lokken waarover hij sprak. Het meisje keek hem met grote ogen aan.

"Mijnheer Gildarts," Kreeg de man als kritiek van een tweede stem, de stem kwam van een tweede man. Blond haar en felblauwe ogen die hard en wreed leken. Hij keek Gildarts met een strenge en straffende blik aan. "Dat is genoeg." Zei de blonde man, een commando dat Gildarts moest vertrekken. De blonde man had een donker blauw uniform aan van de marine en een elegante hoed verborg een groot deel van zijn haar.

"Ze was aan het zingen over piraten, ongeluk als je over piraten zingt zeker nu we zijn omringt in deze onnatuurlijke mist. Let op mijn woorden." Waarschuwde Gildarts de man. Hij wees ondertussen naar het kleine meisje dat met onschuldige ogen naar de twee mannen keek.

"Overweeg ze als genoteerd. Je bent hier klaar." Sprak de man stijf uit.

"Aye luitenant." Zei Gildarts met een stevige en duidelijke stem, terwijl hij weg liep, begon hij te mompelen; "Het brengt ongeluk om een vrouw aan boord te hebben, zelf een miniatuur." Hij dronk dan vervolgens van zijn flacon waar alcohol inzat. Hij was dan verdwenen uit het zicht van het meisje om zijn dagelijkse taken te voltooien.

"Ik denkt dat het fascinerend zou zijn om een piraat te ontmoeten." Het meisje had ogen gevuld met een nieuwsgierigheid die nooit gelest zou worden.

"Denk opnieuw, juffrouw Heartfilia. Verachtelijke en losbandige schepsel, dat zijn ze allemaal." De blonde man keek over het water, op de plek waar het kleine meisje had gezongen. "Ik zal erop zien dat elke man die onder de piraten vlag zeilt, of een piratenmerk draagt, zal krijgen wat hem toebehoord; een korte val en een plotse stop." Hij keek nu met een kleine lach naar het meisje, alsof ze wist wat het betekende en alsof ze de humor zou moeten snappen.

Het meisje keek onbegrijpend naar de man, ze begreep zijn uitleg niet van de gevolgen. Toen keek ze met een bijna smekende blik naar Gildarts, zodat hij haar zou kunnen uitleggen wat het betekende. Het enigst wat hij deed was zijn nek schuin houden en een hand erboven houden, terwijl hij zijn ogen sloot en zijn tong uit stak. Het leek net alsof er een onzichtbaar koord in zijn handen lag terwijl het rond zijn nek was verbonden. Nu snapte het meisje het. De man bedoelde dat hij de piraten zou ophangen. Met grote ogen keek ze weer naar de man, zouden ze echt mensen doden omdat ze piraten zijn? Haar vader had haar geschrokken en angstige reactie gezien en sprong naar voor.

"Kapitein Eucliffe… Ik waardeer je moeite, maar ik maak me zorgen over de effecten van dit onderwerp voor mijn dochter." De vader van het meisje had zijn blik geen seconde van haar afgehaald, alsof hij bang was dat ze elk moment kon verdwijnen, zoals haar moeder was verdwenen uit zijn leven.

"Mijn excuses, gouverneur Heartfilia." Excuseerde Eucliffe zich bij zijn overste en hij liep dan weg, zodat Heartfilia en zijn dochter alleen konden praten.

"Eigenlijk vind ik het allemaal zeer interessant." Zei het meisje om haar vader gerust te stellen en ook om te laten zien dat ze niet bang was voor een bende stinkende piraten.

"En dat is juist wat me zorgen maakt." Haar vader draaide zich naar haar toe en boog zich op zijn hurken, zodat hij oog in oog stond met zijn dochter. "Lucy, we zullen bijna in het Royale haven aankomen, en ons nieuwe leven beginnen. Zou het niet geweldig zijn als we ons zouden gedragen zoals het hoort voor onze klasse en status." Het meisje wist dat haar vader haar nu plots extra etiquette wou bijbrengen, en ze ging er in mee.

"Ja, vader." Antwoordde Lucy beleefd. Toen haar vader weer vertrok om te praten met de kapitein draaide ze zich om en keek weer overboord naar de zee. Haar zicht op het eeuwige oneindige.

"Ik denk nog steeds dat fascinerend zou zijn om een piraat te ontmoeten." Mompelde ze in zichzelf. Een slechte gewoonte die ze had gekregen. Met haar nieuwsgierig ogen keek ze juist lang het schip, en juist op dat moment zag ze van voor van het schip een paraplu tevoorschijn komen. Het dreef op zijn buitenkant, als een klein bootje langs het schip. Lucy voelde een klein lachje op haar gezicht verschijnen terwijl ze het kleine bijna magische bootje volgde op het schip.

Toen het uit haar zicht was verdwenen keek ze weer naar de voorkant van de boot, wachtend tot er een nieuw voorwerp tevoorschijn zou komen.

Dit keer was het een stuk hout, waar een jongen op lag. Met grote ogen ging ze dichter bij de rand staan.

"Kijk! Een jongen!" Riep ze, de ongeloof deed haar stem trillen en zorgde dat ze niet luid genoeg had geroepen. "Er is een jongen in het water!" Riep ze nu terwijl ze drastisch om haar heen keek. In de hoop dat er iemand haar roep had gehoord. Ze wees naar het water om te zorgen dat ze wisten wat ze bedoelde. De mannen keken haar niet begrijpend aan, alsof ze onzin aan het uitkramen was.

Kapitein Eucliffe liep naar de rand, keek overboord en zag de jongen drijven op het stuk hout en ging meteen in actie. "Man overboord!" Riep hij om aan zijn bemanning duidelijk te maken wat er aan de hand was.

"Jongen overboord!" Verbeterde Lucy hem, ze voelde de nood om hem te verbeteren. Wat als ze minder extreem zouden reageren als ze dachten dat die jongen een volwassen man zou zijn.

"Haal een haak, trek hem daaruit!" Beval de kapitein.

Iedereen schoot in actie en al snel versnelden de activiteiten op het dek. De zeilers visten de jongen op met de haak van de boot en kapitein Eucliffe en haar vader legden de jongen voorzichtig op het dek. Lucy kwam nieuwsgierig en bezorgd dichterbij om een glimp op te vangen van de jongen.

"Hij is nog steeds aan het ademen." Zei Eucliffe met een opgeluchte stem.

"Vanwaar komt hij?" Vroeg Heartfilia die naast de jongen gehurkt zat. Gildarts was de man al voor en keek over de zee. Opzoek naar een schipwrak of een ander spoor waar ze konden uithalen waar de jongen vandaan kwam. "Mavis, moeder van de god." Gildarts klonk buiten adem. Lucy had het gehoord en keek in de richting van de man. Ze ging tegen de rand staan om langs het schip te kijken. Toen zag de rest van de bemanning waar de twee naartoe keken.

De mist was nog steeds dicht en ze konden bijna niets zien. Maar juist toen ze dicht genoeg waren, konden ze zien wat er achter de mist lag. De zee was niet meer leeg. Een wrak van het schip dat nog aan het na branden was versierde de wateren samen met de vele lichamen van de bemanning.

Het schip voer geluidloos langs het wraak, het was voor enkele seconden doodstil. Tot het gemompel begon en de te luide fluisterde stemmen zich afvroegen hoe dit wrak tot zijn einde was gekomen.

"Wat is er hier gebeurd?" Heartfilia's stem klonk angstig en wanhopig. Bang dat de mensen die het schip hadden aangevallen hier nog steeds waren.

"Een explosie in de kruitkamer. Koopvaardijschepen varen zwaar bewapend." Eucliffe klonk koud, berekend. Geen enkele emotie klonk door in zijn stem.

"Het deed hem veel goeds…" Gildarts keek naar Eucliffe die naast hem stond. "Iedereen is het aan het denken! Ik zeg het gewoon! Piraten!" Zijn ogen keken weer naar het schipwrak. Heartfilia lachte even onzeker.

"Er is daar geen bewijs van. Het kon een ongeluk zijn." Zijn stem klonk luchter door de lach die hij eerder had uitgebracht, maar hij geloofde zijn eigen leugen niet. "Kapitein, deze mannen waren onder mijn bescherming. Als er nog een kleine kans is dat er een van de slachtoffers nog leeft, kunnen we ze niet achterlaten!" Heartfilia klonk nu weer serieus en ging verder met de zaken.

"Natuurlijk niet." Zei Eucliffe tegen zijn baas en hij liep over het dek om commando's te geven. "Wek de kapitein, onmiddellijk." Zei hij tegen een zeiler, die er snel vandoor ging om zijn taak te volbrengen. "Kom tot stand en hijs de zeilen! Laat de boten los! Geschut bemanning, maak de kanonnen klaar!" Riep Eucliffe tegen de bemanning terwijl hij rond liep op zijn schip.

"Zullen we hopen voor het beste… maar bereid je voor voor het ergste." Waarschuwde Eucliffe Heartfilia. De man keek angstig naar zijn dochter.

"Verzet de jongen, we hebben het dek nodig." Commandeerde Eucliffe twee zeilmannen, de zeilmannen liepen onmiddellijk naar de jongen en hesen hem op. Lucy's vader trok haar van bij de rand zodat ze niet meer naar het vreselijke beeld kon kijken. Met een angstig blik keek hij neer op het meisje.

"Lucy, ik wil dat je hem gezelschap houdt. Hij is nu jouw verantwoordelijkheid. Zal je over hem waken?" Vroeg Heartfilia aan haar, ze begon hevig te knikken, terwijl haar vader zich al had omgedraaid en hielp bij de rest van de bemanning, een groot deel had de roeiboten uitgehaald en voeren naar het wrak opzoek naar overlevenden. Lucy volgde de zeilmannen toen ze de jongen voorzichtig op de grond legden, juist naast het wiel. Al snel renden ze weg en Lucy was alleen met de jongen. Nieuwsgierig ging ze naast hem hurken. De jongen zijn voorhoofd werd verborgen door zijn schouderlange haar. Lucy aaide rustig het haar uit zijn gezicht terwijl ze nadacht over hoe vreemd de kleur van zijn haar was. Het was zalmroze, hoe was dat zelf mogelijk? Ze merkte hoe knap de jongen eigenlijk was en ze voelde zichzelf blozen.

Ze schrok op toen hij haar pols vast hield in een greep die veel te sterk was voor iemand van haar leeftijd. Hij was wakker en keek haar met grote ogen aan. Ze nam zijn hand in de hare en keek hem met een zachte en teder blik toe.

"Het is oké. Mijn naam is Lucy Heartfilia." Zei ze nog steeds met de tedere blik. Vastbesloten om op de jongen te letten.

"Natsu Dragneel." Zei de jongen buiten adem van angst en zijn stem hakkelde.

"Ik zal over je waken Natsu." Zei ze tegen de jongen. Natsu kneep in haar hand toen hij langzaam weer zijn bewustzijn verloor. Rond zijn nek droeg hij een witte doorweekte sjaal die leek op schubben, maar onder zijn sjaal waren de knopen van zijn bloes geopend door zijn plotse beweging. Lucy kon zien dat hij er ketting rond zijn nek hing. Nieuwsgierig trok ze aan de ketting en ze onthulde een gouden medaillon, de ene kant was volledig effen, geen print of inkervingen. Op de achterkant stond er wel iets op, een schedel. Een schedel dat omringt werd door een Azteeks design, Lucy begreep maar een ding toen ze dit zag.

"Je bent een piraat." Fluisterde ze tegen de jongen. Haar ogen waren groot van verbazing en haar stem klonk ongelovig. Ze staarde terug naar de bemanning, ze merkte dat kapitein Eucliffe dichter kwam. Snel keek ze terug naar Natsu, angst greep haar rond haar keel. Angst dat deze jongen in gevaar zou zijn. Snel trok ze de medaillon van zijn nek en verborg het in haar kleine hand achter haar rug terwijl ze zich naar kapitein Eucliffe omdraaide.

"Heeft hij gesproken?" Eucliffe had weer zijn koude stem boven gehaald en eiste een antwoord van het meisje.

"Zijn naam is Natsu Dragneel… dat is alles wat ik heb ontdekt." Lucy haalde zelf ook haar koudste stem boven. Ze kon het niet verdragen dat de man voor haar, haar zo kinderachtig behandelde. Oké ze zou op een heel hoge stoel moeten staan om zijn lengte te hebben, maar ze was alles behalve achterlijk. Het antwoordt leek niet goed te zijn voor Eucliffe want hij gaf weer het bevel om de jongen weg te halen, dit keer wel naar een kajuit, maar Lucy vond zijn toon vreselijk.

Ze haalde opgelucht adem toen hij weer vertrok zonder iets te vermoeden. Met een bezorgde blik bekeek ze Natsu, die nu werd opgeheven door twee mannen. Ze zuchtte en keek over de zee, het medaillon warm in haar handen. Een ruk van de wind deed haar opkijken waar het vandaan kwam en de mist klaarde juist een beetje op. En achter de mist was er een schip te zien. Het bewoog zich zo stil als een spook door de mist en de zwarte zeilen vormden een groot contrast met de witte lucht.

Lucy keek met grote ogen naar het schip toen ze de zeilen had gezien. Ze kon de vlag boven op de mast zien. Een kleine zwarte vlag met een schedel. Ze herkende die schedel. Ze keek toen van het medaillon naar de vlag en merkte op dat het exact dezelfde waren.

De mist sloot zich achter het wegvarende schip, behalve voor de vlag, die zich met de wind draaide en recht naar Lucy keek. Uit angst sloot het meisje haar ogen.


	2. hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Achter jaar later

De jonge vrouw werd met schrik wakker. Haar gejaagde ademhaling gierde door haar lijf en haar goudblonde haar kleefde nat aan haar voorhoofd. Haar ogen bleven nog groot van schrik. Ze had juist weer een van haar nachtmerries gehad. Lucy leek langzaam over haar schouder, ze kreeg het gevoel dat er iemand in haar kamer stond. Snel draaide ze zich om. Het moest haar niet verbazen dat ze alleen was, maar toch kon ze het gevoel niet van haar afschudden.

Lucy zat snel op, uit angst voor de schaduwen draaide ze de vlam van de olielamp open. Met de lamp in haar handen liep ze naar haar bureau waar ze haar uren versleet om verhalen te schrijven. Ze reikte naar een van de lades en trok hem open. Het enigste geluid in haar kamer was haar ademhaling en het gerommel in haar lade. Eindelijk had ze gevonden wat ze nodig had. De knop om de dubbele bodem in haar lade te openen. De bodem opende en in de geheime ruimte lag het vol met stof, midden in de ruimte was er een gouden medaillon. Ze had het nog steeds, ze had het nooit over haar hart kunnen krijgen om hem weg te gooien, ook al kreeg ze er een slecht gevoel van. Een gevoel van gevaar. Ze staarde naar de schedel en wreef er met haar vingers over om de stof eraf te krijgen en hem weer glanzend goud te maken. Ze keek naar de spiegel voor zich, en deed de ketting rond haar nek aan. De ketting was lang genoeg zodat ze het medaillon in haar jurk kon verbergen.

Er werd luid op haar deur geklopt en Lucy schrok op. Ze stopte snel de ketting in haar jurk.

"Lucy?" Ze reikte snel naar de kamerjas op haar bed, terwijl ze ernaar reikte had ze een staande kandelaar omver gegooid. Opnieuw klonk er geklop. "Is alles in orde?" Vroeg de stem toen hij de knal van de vallende kandelaar had gehoord. "Ben je aangekleed?"

"Ja" Riep ze naar de deur. Een beetje buiten adem.

Haar vader kwam haar kamer binnen samen met een dienstmeid. Haar vader droeg een grote doos terwijl de dienstmeid langs hem kwam lopen en zo de kamer in orde maakte voor de dag.

"Nog steeds in bed, zo laat nog? Het is een prachtige dag!" Sprak de vader van Lucy met een vrolijk humeur.

De dienstmeid, Virgo, opende de gordijnen en onthulde de blauwe lucht boven de Royale haven die gebouwd was in een natuurlijke baai. Op het uiteinde van de baai stond fort Charles, het enigste wat je van het fort kon zien was de stenen muur en de kanonnen die er half uit de schietgaten stonden. Doordat de dienstmeid de gordijnen had geopend moest Lucy haar ogen fijn knijpen voor het felle licht van de heldere zomerse lucht. Doordat de ramen open stonden kon je het gefluit van de tropische vogels en het geroep van de mensen verder in de stad horen.

"Ik heb een geschenk voor jou." Zei Lucy's vader terwijl hij de doos opende en een prachtige jurk aan haar liet zien. Lucy keek met grote ogen vol bewondering naar de jurk.

"Het is,… prachtig." Zei Lucy toen ze de jurk uit zijn doos haalde. Het was een champagne kleurige jurk afgezet met veel witte plooitjes bij de kraag en mouwen en de rok was versierd met gouden krullen, maar haar enthousiasme voor de jurk verdween snel. "Mag ik informeren voor welke gelegenheid?" Ze keek haar vader wantrouwig aan. Haar blik vertelde duidelijk dat ze niet tegen gelogen wou worden.

"Is er een gelegenheid nodig voor een vader om een geschenk aan zijn dochter te geven?" Vroeg haar vader haar een beetje verbaast en beledigd terug. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen om zijn onschuld duidelijk te maken.

Langzaam knikte de jonge vrouw en liet haar blik van haar vader afglijden voordat ze achter het omkleedscherm ging staan. Virgo volgde haar en hielp haar vervolgens met omkleden. Heartfilia haalde even opgelucht adem, hij was blij dat zijn dochter zonder veel vragen de jurk in ontvangt nam.

"Alhoewel, ik hoopte dat je het zou kunnen dragen voor de ceremonie van vandaag." Ontkende haar vader.

"Ceremonie?" Vroeg Lucy verward toen ze haar slaapkleed op de rand van het omkleedscherm gooide.

"de ceremonie van Kapitein Sting Eucliffe's promotie." Heartfilia hield zijn hart al vast voor de reactie van zijn dochter.

Lucy keek vanachter het scherm en wierp haar vader een vernietigende blik toe. Boos dat hij haar probeerde te bespelen. "Ik wist het."

"Of liever commodore Eulciffe,… een prima jonge heer, denk je niet?" Probeerde hij haar om te praten en haar humeur te verbeteren. Lucy gaf geen antwoord omdat het korset werd aangetrokken. ze stond met haar armen wijd zodat ze de dienstmeiden niet in de weg stond.

"Hij heeft een oogje op je, weet je." Was haar vader aan het verder praten.

De dienstmeid trok nog harder aan het korset en Lucy slaakte een kleine kreet van de pijn die door haar ribben ging.

"Lucy? Hoe zit het?" Vroeg haar vader bezorgt, bang dat het te klein zou zijn.

Lucy hield haar haar vast zodat het uit de weg zat terwijl Virgo aan de touwen van het korset trokken. De dienstmeid zette haar voet tegen Lucy rug terwijl ze nog harder aan de touwen trok en Lucy liet een zucht ontsnappen.

"Moeilijk om… te zeggen." Zei Lucy buiten adem

"Het werd me verteld dat de jurk de laatste mode is in London." Zei hij om te laten zien dat hij gewoon de raad had gevolgd. Hij wist eigenlijk niets van mode af, maar hij vond de jurk wel prachtig.

"Vrouwen in London moesten geleerd hebben hoe ze niet moesten ademen." Tussen elk woord hapte ze voor adem. Ze hield haar middel vast om beter te kunnen ademen. Ze liet dan een zucht, in de hoop om de overtallige lucht uit haar longen te krijgen zodat het korset nog strakker kon worden aangespannen.

Wanneer Virgo klaar was probeerde Lucy diep in te ademen, maar het deed pijn aan haar ribben, ze had het gevoel dat haar ribben gingen breken door gewoon in te ademen. De butler, Capricorn verscheen in de deur opening van haar kamer en keek haar vader aan.

"Gouverneur? Er is iemand voor je." Zei hij met een monotone stem.

Haar vader verliet de kamer en ging naar de voordeur van hun Manson. Bij de opening stond er een jonge man met zalmroos haar gekleed in vuile bijna versleten kleren en oude, nog redelijk witte sjaal met versleten zijkanten hing rond zijn nek. Hij leek hier niet te passen en stond zenuwachtig van het ene been op het andere te wippen. Hij hield een langwerpige kist vast. Toch kon hij zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet onderdrukken en keek van de klok die aan de muur ging en een vrolijk tiktak geluidje maakte naar de grote eikenboekenkast gevuld met Lucy's favoriete boeken over heel de wereld geïmporteerd. Hij aaide een van de boekranden, maar die begon te schilferen. Zo vaak was hij gebruikt. Nerveus begon de jongen de schilfers weg te blazen.

"Ah, meneer Dragneel! Het is goed om je weer te zien!" Begroette de vader van Lucy de jonge man met een grote grijns.

De jonge man draaide zich om en keek naar de man die zijn leven had gered op zee. Zijn gezicht was in de jaren veel veranderd, zijn gelaatstrekken waren scherper en hij was knapper geworden over de jaren.

"Goeie dag, mijnheer." Begroette Natsu de man die zoveel hoger stond dan hem in klasse. Hij hield de kist hoger om kracht bij zijn volgende woorden te zetten. "Ik heb uw order." Hij legde de kist op de kleine tafel die midden in de gang stond en was versierd met een bos bloemen.

Meneer Heartfilia haastte zich naar de jonge man en opende de kist. Vanbinnen zat er een prachtige zwaard en holster. Meneer Heartfilia nam het met grote voorzichtigheid, alsof het gemaakt was van de kostbaarste edelstenen.

"Het blad is ingeklapt staal. Dat is een goud filigraan ingelegd in de handel. Als ik mag…" Natsu nam het zwaard terug en liet het balanceren op een vinger op de plaats waar het blad met de beugel in contact kwam.

"Perfect gebalanceerd. Het handvat is bijna de volledige breedte van het blad." Zei Natsu terwijl hij zijn werk bewonderde en trots praatte over zijn meesterwerk. Hij gooide het zwaard de lucht in en ving hem met gemak op. Nu was het handvat in de richting van Heartfilia, en stelde Natsu hem tentoon, zodat Heartfilia hem zo uit zijn handen kon nemen.

"Indrukwekkend, heel erg indrukwekkend." Zei Heartfilia, onder de indruk van Natsu's trucje en het zwaard zelf. Hij nam hem op en bekeek hem van alle kanten. "Commodore Eulciff zal heel verheugd zijn, dat ben ik zeker." Heartfilia borg het zwaard terug op en gaf het aan Natsu terug zodat hij het kon opbergen in de kist. "Geef mijn complimenten aan je meester."

Natsu enthousiasme viel, het was duidelijk zijn werk. Zijn meester kon al niet meer zo veel werk doen en Natsu moest alles voor hem doen, terwijl zijn meester met de eer ging weglopen. Hij borg het zwaard terug op in zijn kist en boog voor de man van adel.

"Zal ik doen. Een vakman is altijd verheugd om te horen dat zijn werk op prijs wordt gesteld-" Natsu stopte met praten toen hij langs Heartfilia's schouder keek. Lucy stond op de trappen. Ze droeg een van de mooiste kledingstukken die Natsu ooit had gezien en het stond haar prachtig.

"Lucy! Je ziet er verbluffend uit!" complimenteerde Heartfilia zijn dochter. Ze bloosde lichtjes.

Natsu probeerde te praten, maar hij kon niet. Hij gaf het op om een woord uit zijn mond te krijgen, dus hij lachte naar haar met een tedere glimlach en knikte in overeenkomst met haar vader.

"Natsu, het is zo fijn je weer te zien!" Lucy haar hand ging naar haar nek, waar het medaillon rond haar nek hing. Ze liep enthousiast van de trap om haar oude vriend te begroetten.

"Ik heb over je gedroomd vannacht." Zei ze met tegen haar oude vriend die haar verbaasd aan keek.

"Over mij?" Zijn stem sloeg om door de lach die ze hem schonk.

"Lucy, dit is zeker niet gepast." Berispte Lucy's vader haar. Ze negeerde hem en begon verder te praten tegen Natsu.

"over de dag dat we elkaar hebben leren kennen. Herinner je het nog?" Ze klonk vrolijk en had een grote lach die haar gezicht versierde.

"Hoe zou ik het kunnen vergeten, juffrouw Heartfilia." Zijn stem klonk nog steeds een beetje te hoog voor zijn zin, maar hij negeerde het gewoon en slikte een keer goed in de hoop dat het beter zou worden.

"Natsu, hoe vaak moet ik je het nog vragen om me Lucy te noemen?" Ze had nog steeds haar grote glimlach op haar gezicht, maar haar ogen keken hem vurig aan, een teken dat ze langzaam steeds slechter gezind zou worden.

"op zijn minst nog een keer, juffrouw Heartfillia, zoals altijd." Natsu's stem klonk weer normaal, maar hij was nog steeds een beetje buitenadem door haar schoonheid.

Lucy keek hem teleurgesteld en een beetje gekwetst aan. Natsu's grijns viel ook van zijn gezicht toen hij haar uitdrukking zag.

"Goed gezegd! hier is een jongen die prioriteiten snapt. Nu moeten we er wel vandoor." Haar vader nam de kist aan en opende de voordeur voor Lucy. Ze rechtte haar rug en verzamelde haar rokken om verder te stappen en niet met haar schoenen aan de onderkant vast te hangen. Natsu keek haar met smekende ogen aan, om niet boos te zijn. Dat hij begreep dat hij een fout had gemaakt, en god, soms was hij achterlijk dat hij nooit van zijn fouten leerde.

"Goede dag meneer Dragneel." Zei ze met een koude stem toen ze langs Natsu passeerde zonder hem nog aan te kijken. Meneer Heartfilia volgde haar uit het huis. Natsu keek haar even knipperend aan en voelde zich gekwetst.

"Goede dag." Zei hij weer buiten adem tegen haar, hij klonk als een zenuwachtige schooljongen, maar ze keek niet om, dus keek hij naar de blonde schoonheid terwijl haar vader haar hielp om aan boord te stappen van de koets. "Lucy." Voegde hij er nog aan toe tegen zichzelf, hij vond dat haar naam geweldig aanvoelde op zijn tong. En hij glimlachte dromerig naar de blonde schoonheid toen ze nog even door het raampje van de koetst keek om hem aan te kijken. Hij slikte en besloot om zijn emoties voor haar te negeren, maar hij bleef de koetst met zijn ogen volgen toen het de ijzeren deuren van het hek verlieten om te vertrekken naar de ceremonie.

In de koest keek Heartfilia naar zijn dochter met een strenge blik.

"Schat, ik hoop dat je meer etiquette vertoont in het gezelschap van commodore Eulciffe. Ten slotte, het is dankzij zijn moeite dat de Royale haven zo beschaafd is geworden." Toen haar vader klaar was met zijn preek draaide Lucy met haar ogen terwijl ze naar buiten keek.


	3. hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3: "Meneer Smith"

Op de mast van de Jolly Mon stond een man met een leren hoed op zijn hoofd. Zijn wilde, zwarte, schouderlange haar waaide net als de vlag naast hem in de wind. Hij keek over de horizon, met een hand in zijn zij en zijn voeten stevig uit elkaar. De donkerblauwe linten die van zijn bandana afkomstig waren flapperden rond zijn gezicht. Rond zijn nek hing een zilverketting met een zilver kruis en aan de bandana gingen nog ketting met een zilveren munt. De groter riem over zijn schouder hield zijn zwaard op zijn plek.

Gefrustreerd keek hij naar beneden langs het zeil en pakte een touw zodat hij naar beneden kon glijden. Hij landde met zijn voeten in de nattigheid. De bodem van zijn boot had een laag water van zeker twintig centimeter. Snel zocht hij een manier om zijn kleine schip met een mast te redden van de verdrinkingsdood.

Hij vond een emmer en begon ermee, het water uit zijn klein vissersbootje te emmeren. Hij dacht erover na een besloot dat het toch niet ging helpen en keek voor zich. Hij fronste bij het zicht van de inkom van de baai.

De lijken van vier piraten gingen aan touwen die afkomstig waren van de galg. Ze bewogen in de wind van de zee, de zee waar ze hun leven aan hadden geweid, maar ook hun leven aan verloren. Ze droegen nog steeds dezelfde slonzige kleren als de dag waar ze in gestorven waren. Er was een vijfde touw dat geen lijk droeg maar wel een waarschuwing voor de piraten. Het droeg een bord waarop stond "piraten, gij zijt gewaarschuwd".

De man stond geschrokken op toen hij het bericht las. Hij haalde de hoed van zijn hoofd af en toonde zijn respect voor de overlevenden. Toen hij er bijna voorbij was gevaren, zette hij zijn hand op zijn slapen en zwaaide het toen in de richting van de lijken, een teken van saluut.

Toen hij de haven binnen gevaren kwam, was het vreselijk druk, mannen hezen spullen op en van hun schepen. Ze vulde hun voorraad bij en verkochten hun overzeese specerijen. Alles in de eer van handel. Ze brachten zelf geiten aan boord van hun schepen. De mannen zwegen allemaal toen de zwartharige man passeerde. De zeelieden keken met open mond naar de man die nu weer op zijn mast stond. Zijn schip ging zonder te vertragen op het dok af. Maar het zonk steeds met een paar centimeters hoe verder dat hij kwam. Juist wanneer hij voet op dok kon zetten gingen de zeilen onder. Hij zette een stap aan dok en liep er gewoon vandoor, voorbij de havenmeester die gevolgd werd door een klein zwart kindje in dezelfde kleren als hem.

"Wacht even!" Riep de havenmeester naar de zwartharige man toe. Hij draaide zich om en liep terug naar de havenmeester, hij wankelde op zijn benen doordat hij dagen op zee had gezeten en nu opeens op een onbeweegbare bodem stond.

"Het is een shilling om je boot aan dok vast te binden." Zei de havenmeester tegen de zwartharige man, die met een frons naar zijn 'boot' keek. Het enigste wat van zijn boot overbleef was de bovenkant van zijn mast, zelf het zeil was onderwater. "En ik zal je naam moeten vragen." Bracht de havenmeester nog ter bespreking. De zwartharige man knikte en begon in zijn zakken te graaien.

"Wat zeg je voor drie shillings," zei de man toen hij drie muntstukken op het administratieboek van de havenmeester legde, "en we vergeten de naam?" De havenmeester keek verbaasd naar de man en het kindje achter hem trok zijn wenkbrauwen op.

"Welkom in de Royale haven meneer Smith." Zei de havenmeester met een grote grijns tegen de man. De man klapte in zijn handen en hield ze even als een dankbaar gebaar samen voordat hij zich omdraaide. Hij liep langs de schrijfbank van de havenmeester waar een buideltje met muntstonden stond, en nieuwsgierig pakte de man het op en begon ermee te schudden, tevreden met het rinkelend geluid stak hij het in zijn zak.


	4. hoofdstuk 4

Het geluid van drummen en fluiten kleurde de lucht. In het fort Charles werd de promotie ceremonie gehouden. Voor het podium stonden alle marine mannen in hun donkerblauw uniform in rechte lijnen. Afwachtend op hun nieuwe commodore. Langs het gangpad masseerden de mannen van de commodore in rood uniform van het podium toe. Elk ook met hun eigen instrument.

In het publiek stond Lucy met haar waaier te waaien om zichzelf koelte toe te brengen, wat niet echt genoeg was voor haar. Ze voelde zich nog steeds benauwd.

Op commando van een luide, zware stem gingen de rode mannen uit elkaar en gingen ze elk aan een kant van het publiek staan. Tussen de twee rijen mannen verscheen Eucliffe die er een beetje zenuwachtig bij stond. Heartfilia lachte hem bemoedigend aan vanaf het podium.

Lucy begon nog harder te waaien met de waaier toen de hitte erger werd en de zon op haar hoofd scheen, de hoed bood maar een kleine hoeveelheid schaduw aan, maar zorgde dat haar hoofd nog sneller kookte van de warmte.

Met grote precisie onthulde Heartfilia het zwaard dat Natsu had gemeden en hield het voor een marine man in uniform. De man in uniform keek er met grote verwondering naar toe. Nu juist gepromoveerde commodore Eucliffe nam hij voorzichtig aan. Hij bekeek het zwaard van alle kanten en hield het voor zijn gezicht. Hij borg dan het zwaard op. Iedereen bekeek de ceremonie met grote bewondering, maar Lucy bestede er geen aandacht aan, ze werd steeds bleker en begon discreet aan de achterkant van het korset te trekken, in de hoop dat hij wat losser zou zitten.

Heartfilia stapte naar voor en spelde een medaille aan Eucliffe's jas en deed terug een stap naar achter. Eucliffe knikte en draaide naar zijn mede officieren knikte naar hun en dan deed hij hetzelfde in de richting van het publiek dat bestond uit handelaars, marinemensen en hun familie. Hij borg toen zijn nieuwe zwaard weg en het publiek barste in een luid applaus.

In het publiek stond Lucy met een bleek gezicht. Ze had kort geklapt met haar gezicht vertrok in pijn. Ze vervolgde met klappen om haar ongemak te verbergen.


	5. hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5: Navy Dok

Naast het fort in de baai stond een groot schip waar twee bewakers in rood uniform waakten over het grote marine schip. Ze stonden in het klein beetje schaduw dat het schip te bieden had, maar wanneer ze de donkerharige man in het oog kregen die naar hun toe liep, waren ze onmiddellijk weer alert.

"Deze dok is verboden terrein voor burgers." Waarschuwde een van de twee bewakers die Jet noemde.

"Sorry, dat wist ik niet." Antwoorde de zwartharige man die aangekomen was in de kapotte boot sarcastisch. "Als ik er een zie, zal ik jullie onmiddellijk informeren." Hij probeerde langs de man te glippen, maar die ging voor hem staan.

Muziek kwam van het fort, waar Gray naartoe keek terwijl hij zijn ogen beschermde voor het felle zonlicht.

"Een soort van iets te doen bij het fort, eh? Jullie twee waren niet uitgenodigd?" Probeerde de piratenkapitein de twee mannen uit te dagen.

"Nee… iemand moet ervoor zorgen dat dit dok verboden terrein blijft voor burgers." Antwoorde Jet met een zwakke en onzeker stem.

"Dit moet wel een belangrijke boot zijn." Zei de zwartharige man, hij probeerde weer langs de twee te dringen, maar die sneden opnieuw zijn pas af.

"Schip." Verbeterde de tweede man, Droy, hem.

"Schip." Herhaalde hij.

"Kapitein Eucliffe's heeft het zijn vlaggenschip van gemaakt. Hij gebruikt het om de laatste uitschot van de piraten op te jagen in het Spaanse Meer." Zei Jet met trots in zijn stem.

"Commodore." Verbeterde Droy opnieuw. De zwartharige man kreeg de neiging om hem de mond te snoeien.

"Juist. Commodore Eucliffe." Herhaalde Jet, op een manier dat hij oprecht was vergeten dat de man nu commodore was.

"dat is een prima doel, ik ben er zeker van" Weer probeerde de man langs de twee bewakers te glimpen, weer faalde hij, "maar het lijkt dat een schip als dat" Hij wees nu naar een groter schip aan de andere kant van de baai. "Dit schip een klein beetje overbodig maakt." Merkte hij op.

"Oh, de Dauntless is de kracht in het water, dat is waar" Jet knikte met zijn hoofd, om zijn woorden extra kracht bij te zetten, "maar er is geen schip dat de snelheid van de Interceptor kan evenaren." Sloot hij zijn uitleg. De man deed net alsof hij nadacht en hield toen een vinger in de lucht.

"Is dat zo? Ik heb gehoord van een zogezegd sneller schip, onvangbaar" Hij liet een stilte vallen terwijl hij naar de twee mannen keek, alsof hij een geheim vertelde, "de Black Pearl?" Hij wachtte voor hun reactie. Droy maakte een spottend geluid terwijl Jet er een beetje ongemakkelijk bij stond.

"Er is geen echt schip dat de snelheid van de Interceptor kan evenaren." Lachte Droy de man uit.

"De Black Pearl is een echt schip." Verbeterde Jet de andere bewaker.

"Nee," zei hij met een toon alsof Jet een kind was, hij schudde met zijn hoofd om zijn woorden extra te laten doorwegen, "is het niet." Droy keek toen met een spottende blik naar de man voor hun.

"Jawel het is. Ik heb het gezien." Jet keek nu boos naar zijn medebewaker. Die hem aankeek alsof hij gek was geworden.

"Je hebt het gezien?" Vroeg hij terug naar de magere bewaker.

"Ja."

"Je hebt de Black Pearl gezien?"

"Ja."

"Je hebt het niet gezien." Zei Droy met ingehouden spot in zijn stem. De man keek van de ene bewaker naar de andere.

"Jawel." Bracht Jet weer tegen terwijl hij zichzelf verdedigde.

"Je hebt een schip gezien met zwarte zeilen dat is bemand door de vervloekten en de kapitein hemzelf is een man zo duivels dat hel hemzelf heeft uitgespuugd?" Droy vertelde het verhaal met een dreigde en lage stem. Jet wat te even voordat hij nee zei in een teleurstellende toon.

"Nee." Herhaalde Droy om zijn standpunt duidelijk te maken. Hij keek toen weer naar de man voor hem met een veelzeggende grijns.

"Maar ik heb een schip gezien met zwarte zeilen." Verdedigde Jet zich weer.

"Oh, en het is geen schip dat niet wordt bemand door de vervloekten en de kapitein zo duivels dat hel hemzelf hem heeft uitgespuugd zou mogelijk zwarte zeilen hebben en daarom kan het niet anders dat het een ander schip zou zijn dan de Black Pearl. Wat zeg je ervan?" Bracht Droy uit in een adem. Hij en Jet hadden de man niet zien vertrekken naar het schip, hij had het eindelijk voor elkaar gekregen om langs de twee bewakers te raken.

Jet dacht even na en er verscheen toen een grijns op zijn gezicht. "Nee." Besloot hij na zijn paar seconden denkwerk.

"Zoals ik al zei, er is geen echt schip dat de snelheid kan" Droy had zich omgedraaid naar de zwartharige man om hem trots duidelijk te maken dat de marine het snelste schip had, maar de man was verdwenen. Met verwarde uitdrukkingen keken Droy en Jet om zich heen "Hey!" Riep Droy toen hij Gray in het oog kreeg, hij stond bij het wil van de Interceptor, hij was roer alsof hij het schip aan het besturen was. "Jij!" Riep Droy naar de man.

Hij keek naar hem met een verraste onschuldige blik. Alsof hij niets verkeerds had gedaan. De bewakers haastten zich naar de loopplank om aan boord te komen en Gray weg te jagen.

"Ga weg van hier! Je hebt geen toestemming om aan boord te komen!" Zei Droy toen hij zijn geweer op de man richtte, die zijn handen in verdedig op hief.

"Het smijt me, makker. Maar het is zo'n mooie boot." Zei de man terwijl hij met zijn hand over het wiel streelde. Hij hief zijn hand dan weer op om zich te verdedigen en verbeterde zichzelf. "Schip." Zei hij kort.

"Wat is je naam?" Jet

"Smith! Of Smithy, wat je leuk vind ." Antwoorde de man toen hij zijn nep naam herinnerde die hij had gekregen van de havenmeester.

"Wat zijn jouw zaken hier in Royale haven, 'meneer Smith'?" Droy richtte met zijn wapen naar de grond en zijn stem klonk door met sarcasme.

"En geen leugens." Voegde Jet er nog aan toe.

"Geen? Oké dan. Je hebt me door. Ik beken." Zei de man terwijl hij zijn positie verliet om naar de twee bewakers te stappen, die traag achteruit weken. "Ik ben van plan om het commando over te nemen van een van deze schepen. Een bemanning samen te stellen in Tortuga, en om nog aan de rekening toe te voegen. Zal ik een beetje eerlijke piraterij uitvoeren." Zei de man toen hij vakkundig zich vast hield aan een van de touwen die de zeilen strak hielden.

"Ik zei, geen leugens." Reageerde Jet bedrogen.

"Ik denk dat hij de waarheid verteld." Zei Droy tegen Jet met een gedachtenfrons op zijn voorhoofd.

"Hij is de waarheid niet aan het zeggen." Sprak Jet, Droy geïrriteerd aan door zijn achterlijke bewering.

"Hij zou het kunnen." Gooide Droy terug naar Jet.

"Als hij de waarheid zou vertellen zou hij het ons niet hebben gezegd." Legde Jet geïrriteerd uit.

"Tenzij hij natuurlijk wist dat je hem niet zou geloven als hij de waarheid aan je vertelde." Mengde de man zich in het gesprek. Jet keek hem even lachend aan, maar zijn lach viel toen hij de woorden begreep van de man. Hij had nog steeds zijn geweer op de man gericht.


End file.
